This invention relates to a warning signal generating device for a vehicle, which generates a warning signal to warn the user or operator of negligence in using a seat belt, negligence in removing a key, negligence in turning off a vehicle light, or an excessively high vehicle speed.
In general, a vehicle has a variety of warning signal generating devices, in which different mechanical sound generating elements are used for generating different warning sounds. Therefore, in the conventional devices, the warning sounds may have unsatisfactory tones. Furthermore, the conventional devices need a special timer circuit for controlling the warning sound generating time. Thus, the conventional devices are high in manufacturing cost and are liable to become bulky.